Valentine
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: This is a series of one-shots perusing the thoughts of different people on valentines day. Next up: Ginny
1. HermioneRon

_A N: This is a response to a catholic girls challenge. I know it's short but i hope you like it_

* * *

We had shared everything you and I but then again that's what best friends do share. We shared laugh after laugh at the twins pranks, shared secret smiles under Harry's nose when he was to busy going crazy over Ginny. You were even by my side, be it in spirit when i was being tortured by that crazy, physco Bellatrix. You were the young boy of which i shared my first kiss.

However you were taken from me, from everyone to soon. Today is the day i remember you most. I remember you more on this day then even on the anniversary of your death. Today makes me think of all the things that can not be. Do you know what day it is Ron? It Valentines day. The day you stole my heart by by sending me my only valentine. Do you remember that day? I know i do. It was February 14th. We were in are second year and Lockhart had organised for cupids to ferry around peoples valentines card. I like i expected had not received any. That changed when i went to the library that day i put down my belongings and went off to find a book for me to read. When i returned to my belongings there on top of books was a single rose and a card that said _from a secret admirer_. This made me smile because i instantly knew it was from you. I don't if you knew that i knew but i did. I knew it was you because i recognized the handwriting i looked at your work so many times i didn't even need to guess.

I love you Ron more than words can say but i guess these three will have to do. I love you.

* * *

_review. More to come the next chapter will be Draco_


	2. Draco

_A N: Heres the next installment. Draco as promised. Hope you enjoy  
_

* * *

No!!!! It's Valentines day. I hate today. What with all them loved up couples. It makes me want to hurl. Of course Pansy wants me to be with her so we can be one of those loved up couples. I think i will just spend the whole day hiding here in a far corner of the library until i have to back to the common room and even then i will hid. You see if i don't hid i will be mobbed by floods of girls which i will make cry floods of tears but then again their probably already crying because they can't find me.

Man i did i chose a good hiding spot for this years valentines day. I learn from my mistakes Last year i tried hiding in a broom cupboard but Flich found and chucked me out. Then the years before that i went to hid in my dear God fathers office but he was to mopey to be any good company. Come to think of it he is also really mopey of valentines day. Maybe it's because it reminds him of that chick that from when he was here. I don't know. I wonder why the librarian keeps coming over. I guess i should just smile at her and read a book. If i do that she would not have any excuse to chuck me out of here and i wouldn't want that with all the crazy girls out there longing for a piece of me.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Review. The next chapter will be no other than Severus Snape_


	3. Snape

_As many of you have said that Snape was just a repeated of Draco here is the updated version_

* * *

Valentines day. I my opinion the it is the best and worst day of the year. This is the day I miss you the most. It was the day we first met remember. You were at the park with that horrid sister of yours. You jumped of the swing and squashed the flower. Then you fixed with your magic. I saw you do that from my hiding place. Them I came out of my hiding place and told you that you were a witch. Do you remember that day? I know I do. It was the best day of my life. The day I found a friend.

However it's also the day I lost you to that arrogant toe rag Potter. He was always after you and never really respected you like I did. I don't see what you saw in him Lilly. You yourself said he was an arrogant good for nothing bully who picked on people just because he could. I can't believe that he had all the girls in the castle around his little finger even you in our last year. He even had most of teaching staff wrapped around it too. In my opinion there was nothing that impressive about him. Sure he the star of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and smart but there were no other redeeming qualities about him. I can't believe you went for him even though he most of his free time in detention with Black for pulling stupid pranks that weren't even funny.

Harry acts and looks like him more every day. Hanging with that Weasley scum and know-it-all Granger. He has chosen poor friends he has. I think he would have been better off being friends with Draco. He would have learned some manners if he was friends with Draco. Also he would have been I Slytherin and I would have been able to be closer to him. On the front of my dear Godson were is he? He's normally trying to hide here. Its odd he's not here. I would like the company but then again he's been avoiding me all year thinking that I'm trying to move in on his mission for the Dark Lord.

That's it I'm bored. Time to cause some trouble for happy couples. Wait I can always do that tomorrow. No I'll do it today and tomorrow. God am I evil or what.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chap._

_Please review. I need suggestions for chaps  
_


	4. LunaNevile

For this chapter I thought I would post what Neville and Luna were thinking they get ready and go on their first date. So during the chapter it will jump from what Neville is thinking to what Luna is thinking. Below is the key so you know who's point of view your reading.

_**Neville's POV**_

_Luna's POV_

_

* * *

_

It's valentines Day and in two parts of the school there are two people pacing in their respective dorm rooms.

_**I can't believe that i'm doing this. What made me ask her?**_

_What made me say yes?_

_**I know what made me ask her. I asked because whenever i'm with her i feel complete. I think I love her. What am i doing she doesn't like me? Who would like me? I'm fat and horrible. She must be doing it out of pity. Yes that's it she doesn't really like me**_

_I know what made me say yes. I like him but as more than a friend i don't know. Actually why did he ask me. They all call me loony and i'm sure he does to. I bet it was a dare. Yes it was a dare. He's probably being paid to go on this date with me. _

_**That must be it she's getting paid. I bet Harry and them talked her into it. I wish i never agreed to play that game of truth and dare with them. I will go today just to be sure that she's not just be doing it because she's getting paid.**_

_I got to go. Even if it is just a dare i should go. I may be able to change his thoughts about me. Now what do i wear??_

_**What do i wear??**_

_I don't want to wear anything that is to over the top for a date._

_**I wonder should i make an effort. Will she? I guess she will if she's getting paid**_

_Should i wear something that is smart or just not really make an effort. I wonder if he will if he thinks it's just a dare._

_**I think i will. Now what do i wear? Jean and a shirt or my dress robes. **_

_Yeah i will make an effort to dress even though it is probably a dare. Now what to wear? Do i wear a skirt or jean or even dress robes. Maybe not dress robe that's a bit far for a date to hogsmeade._

_**Just thinking about i don't think i will wear my dress robes. There a bit formal for a trip to Hogsmeade.**_

_She that's what i'm going to wear settled i'm going to wear a my fave jeans and top. I hope he likes them. What am i saying probably won't as it's probably a dare but then again what if it isn't._

_**Thats it i'm going to wear jeans and a top. What are we going to talk about? The DA probably.**_

_I hope it isn't a dare i really like him he makes me feel sane. When i'm in the Great Hall there is a longing in me to take his hand and be with him._

_**I can't believe Harry is hogging the mirror i know he has a date with Cho but i have a date as well and i want to see what i look like.**_

_I can't believe i'm doing this. I never thought in a million years i would be doing this. Getting ready to go on a date with Neville Longbottom. _

_**Finally Harry's moved away from the mirror and left the room. What time was i meeting her?**_

_11.00am. It was 11.00 when i was going to meet him and then we were going to go to hogsmeade together._

_**Whoa it's 10.50am already i need to go. I should be late or that will give a bad impression.**_

_Where is he? He half an hour late. It 11.30. I knew it was to good to be true. I'll wait for a five minute more. If he doesn't come i'll go to Hogsmeade by myself._

_**What happened? Why does my head hurt? **_

_Thats it Neville Longbottom. I hate you._

_**What am i doing here? Wait i know why i'm here i fell down the stairs on the way to the entrance hall. Oh no it 12.00pm she's going to think i've stood her up. She going to hate me.**_

_Stupid boys. Their not good for anything. The only man i can depend on is my daddy._

_**Why can't live? I'm fine. I want to leave i have to find her and explain.**_

_Trust him to do that. He in the hospital wing. I better go see him and give him an earfull_

_**What is she doing here? **_

_Oh Neville. What am i going to do with you?_

_**Has she been crying? I guess she must have when she thought i had stood her up. **_

_Oh no i look like i've been crying but then again i have._

_**She looks so beautiful even when she's been crying.**_

_Poor Neville. What a way to spend Valentines day? In the hospital wing_

_**I wish she hadn't come. She want to spend the day in the hospital wing. She should go to Hogsmeade and have fun.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yay my longest chapter so far but then again Neville/Luna are one of my fave couples. Shame they never got together *Sob* I hope enjoyed it and that it wasn't to confusing the way i kept jumping from person to person. Please tell me if you did because i intend to write a lot of the couples this way if i can't think of how to write. Please review. The next chapter will be Siruis by himself.


	5. Sirius

_Well as promised her the fifth installment and as i said it would it is Siruis. Enjoy._

* * *

Whoa four cards and it's not even breakfast. I bet i'll get more at breakfast and on way to breakfast and after breakfast. Really i think i'll get them all day. Go me. I can't believe James he has made like an umpteen million cards and put them in all the places Lilly is likely to go to today. He can be such a loser when it comes to that girl. She never going to get with him. She hates. She thinks he is a big headed, arrogant bully. She will never go out with him. I may have to charm her for him but then he would never forgive if something went wrong like it does a lot of the time if I plan to do it but again it'll probably go wrong even if i don't plan it. I don't see why he wastes his time on that girl. There are plenty of other that want to go out with him. I mean that lucky bugger has more cards than i do it's not far. Not fair. I should have more cards than him. I'm the one that give the lady's attention and all he does is pine over Evans. You know i've deiced that the name of this day should be changed to "Have to listen to James talk about Lilly all day" Day because thats all he does on Valentines day but then again he does that everyday.

Actual on the thought of that good nothing card stealer where is he I need some breakfast and the ladies will be waiting for me. I can hear them crying floods of tears because I've not left my dorm yet. I bet there longing to to ask me to be their valentine and I will have to turn them down because I can't stick to just one girl because it wouldn't be fair on all the other girls that want a piece a piece of me. Oh there's the good for nothing card stealer. Hurry up. I need breakfast. You fine Padfoot. Stop looking in the mirror. Evans isn't going to notice if you do your hair. Come Pads breakfast is calling to me wait that might just be the ladies.

It was just those lovely ladies calling to me. I got three more cards. I'm up on James now. Yes. Now breakfast.

Late in the evening

Wow. Today's been a good day for me. Thirty-seven card and sixteen boxes of chocolates and of course thirty of the castles lovely asked yours truly to be their valentine. I can't believe some girls sent me two cards. James says that doesn't count but I don't. The more cards for me the better.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. This by fair has had to be the hardest chapter to write because I didn't know how to have Sirius act. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Also readers I need help of think of couples so please put in your post couples you would like to see to do. Remember the more suggestions the more i will write. Oh yes forgot to say this chapter is for my friend Sarah.  
_

_Next: Lavender Brown and Seamus Finigan_


	6. LavenderSeamus

Wow two chapters today aren't i being nice. Well anyone Hello all. Here is the next chapter and this time it's for .x 7 things challenge. It will still be Lavender/ Seamus and it will still be on valentines day

_Lavenders POV_

_**Seamus' POV**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7 things.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe I'm going to tell Seamus the seven things I hate most about him. I've written them so I can't change my mind. He's going to do the same thing. I can't believe were going to do it on Valentines day. Here what I've written:_

Seamus here are the 7 things I hate about you!  
1. I know you can't help this and I hope you don't get offended I hate the colour of your hair. Theirs just something about the colour black that I don't like.

2. When you mucking around with Dean. All those silly games I have to say there childish and immature

3. I also hate the fact we have hardly thing that we can talk about because you have very small knowledge on the latest fashions and pop crazes and them with me and quiditch.

4. You say you love me but I overheard you talking to Dean saying that you like this girl called Pamela in the year above us. How could you??

5. I also hate that some days you make me laugh and then the next you me want to cry. I don't which of you I prefer. The guy that makes me cry or the guy that makes me laugh.

6. The next thing is I hate it when you act like Ron. We you do that your such a jerk to me

Finally the seventh thing I hate about is when you make me love you. Which I do with all my heart no matter all the idiotic things you do.

_**I can't believe I'm doing thing. I am writing a list of seven things I hate about my Girlfriend. Why are we doing this again. Oh yeah to see what one doesn't like about the other so you can then go about changing it. This is what I have:**_

The 7 things I hate about you Lavender are:  
1. You're vain because your always looking at yourself in the mirror either fixing your hair or putting on make up that you don't need. I think you look beautiful without it.

2. Your always playing games with me one minute your all over me and then when I show the same affection to you, you pull away from me.

3. You're insecure, This ties in with my comment about you being vain. You don't think your good enough and your always trying to change yourself

4. You say that you love but I always here you and Pavarti say about how you think different guys are fit and what you would rate then out of 10

5. Your split personality. When it is just us you are the girl I dream of but when your out in public with me it's almost like your embarrassed to by with me.

6. Also I hate the way Pavarti treats me. I know she's your best friend and everything but could you tell her to stop being so rude to me.

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do, you make me love. Even with all these floors (OK number six isn't a floor but it still goes with my point) I love you more than words can say.

_OK that's it ready to go. When was I supposed to send this to him by. 3.00. Good I have half an hour left to send it to him._

_**Good I've finally finished with five minutes to go but then again it was harder to write than I thought it would be. OK I need to send it or she'll go physco co on me.**_

_**There its gone.**_

_Oh my God it's coming. It coming. I wonder what he wrote._

_**Man it's coming.**_

_It's here. Oh my god what do I do?_

_**It's here**_

_I'm not vain. I'm not always looking in the mirror._

_**What's wrong with my hair? Why doesn't she like black?**_

_I don't believe him I explained that to him._

_**Well I need to to have some fun.**_

_How am I insecure? I think I great, personally and you tell me that as well._

_**But we talk about loads of stuff.**_

_Well I'm a teenage girls that what we do. Talk about shoes, make up, hair and BOYS._

_**It's not me who like Pamela. Its Dean.**_

_I do not have a split personality._

_**How do I do that? It's you who like that.**_

_It's not my problem Pavarti doesn't like you. Why do I have to talk her? Can't you do it yourself? Lazy._

_**When do I do that? I don't like Ron.**_

_He loves me. I can't believe it he's says that he hates that he loves me._

_**She loves me. I can't believe. Does it really say that?**_

_Oh my god. This is the best Valentines day ever.

* * *

What do you think?? Please review. Next up Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks  
_


	7. NymphadoraRemus

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to thank Mikiri's Revenge for the idea

* * *

It was Valentine's day and Nymphadora Tonks was returning back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix after her long spell in hospital. This was because she had been on a mission for the ministry and she was nearly killed and so was her partner.

When she arrived at headquarters the atmosphere was all happy and cheery. Tonks wasn't sure why but when she saw the newspaper she understood why. It was valentines day. The day were people declare there true feelings for one another though cards, chocolate and flowers. Tonks normally hated Valentines day but this year she was looking forward to it because while she was in the hospital she had been receiving cards and gifts from a mysterious admirer and today was the day she was going to find out. When she walked into the kitchen she was showered with hugs from everyone. The only person who did not say a word was Remus Lupin. When Tonks walked into the room he left. When he came to visit her in the hospital he would act strangely but Tonks assumed that it was because he didn't like hospital's.

Later that day she managed to give everyone the slip so she could find Lupin. When she finally found he was stood by the window in Buckbeaks room. She walked in "Are you ok?" she ask. He shrugged _It must be nearly the full moon_ she thought. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and said "Are you ok?" He still didn't say anything. She walked around him and stood right in front of him and said "Remus John Lupin I demand you speak to me right now. Are you OK only you've been acting strange all day?"

He looked at her and replied "I'm fine. It's just this day it reminds me of what I can never have."

"Oh because of you being a werewolf." She replied.

"yes" He said to her. "

Well there are lots of people that love you even though your a werewolf." she said.

He gave her a sad look and then said "Like who."

Tonks blushed madly as she said "Me" "Really" He asked.

Tonks nodded. Lupin looked at Tonks and said "That's good because I quite like you to"

Tonks was surprised. She then asked "Was it you who sent me the flowers and poems while I was in the hospital."

"Yes" Lupin said

"Is this why you've been acting weird all day?" Tonks asked.

Lupin just nodded and said "You know I've wondering for days on how I could tell you that it was me but I could think of any."

Tonks smiled at him and said "So I guess I really helped you."

"Yes you did." Lupin said.

Tonks smiled at him and well you know what happens next.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter i found really difficult to write so thats why i went with tell you what happened and not their thoughts

Review

Next: Ginny Weasley


End file.
